No existe nada más peligroso que un chico encantador
by YoukaiMusaa
Summary: ¿Por qué el héroe nacional no quería salir a divertirse? Howard trataría de convencerlo. Era soltero, sí, pero las mejores cosas le llegan a los chicos pacientes... y los celos de la señorita Carter eran algo de lo que debía preocuparse.


Escuchen _Candyman de Christina Aguilera_ mientras leen, disfrútenlo.

* * *

…

"_**No existe nada más peligroso que un chico encantador."**_

…

-¿Y bien…?

-No Stark, eres muy amable pero no puedo.

-¡Vamos Rogers!

-Sabes que esos lugares no son para mí, además yo ya no estoy para eso.

-¿¡Qué!? Sólo vamos a ir a beber unas copas, ver a las chicas bailar, disfrutar del entretenimiento… no vas a ir a hacer el show tú.

Steve dudaba mucho sobre si aceptar o no la invitación del genio, realmente nunca le gustaron esas cosas, él iba a las ferias y festivales con Bucky pero ciertamente nunca se sintió completamente a gusto, nunca logró encajar bien, nunca lograba hacerle una plática a la chica que le conseguía su mejor amigo y tampoco llegaba siquiera a bailar.

-No Howard, muchas gracias pero no puedo.-repitió.

-Oh, no seas aguafiestas… quizá no tienes suerte con las mujeres pero es porque tú mismo no quieres, si no sales nunca ¿cómo quieres conseguir la experiencia?

-Es que a mí ya no me interesa tener suerte ni experiencia, más bien nunca me ha interesado.

-¿Y esperas que yo me crea todo eso? – Howard suspiró con pesadez pero no iba a rendirse pronto.- ¿Lo dices porque ahora eres el héroe nacional? ¡Por favor! Eso no significa que no puedas divertirte, el país te debe mucho mi amigo ¡NOS debe mucho! Y merecemos ir a cobrar esa deuda.

Steve se revolvía el cabello intentado parecer más desinteresado que antes. Howard se había aparecido por ahí de repente alegando que lo iba a sacar a embriagarse, a bailar y a ir de libertinos por ahí. Eran solteros, sí, _pero las mejores cosas les llegan a los chicos pacientes…_ aunque el rubio ya había esperado mucho; de repente bajo la mirada un poco desilusionado, había cambiado físicamente pero sus sentimientos seguían siento los mismos así como sus inseguridades. ¿Si nada pasó entonces, por qué pasaría ahora?

Ingenuo, Ingenuo Rogers.

-Ya veo, ¿Carter, verdad? – Howard enarcó una ceja.

Los ojos de Rogers se llenaron de confusión ¿cómo sabía?

El de cabello oscuro sonrió con satisfacción, nada se le pasaba a Howard Stark.

-Quiero que sepas que me repugnan las cursilerías, las cuestiones de romance y noviazgo no son lo mío.

-¿Y qué es lo tuyo?

-Las mujeres, la bebida, los juegos, la diversión, el sexo… todo sin compromiso, ya llegará el día en que deje de ser así mientras tanto no pienso cambiar. Te invito porque necesito un amigo Steve, aunque no lo creas, esto podría ser bueno tanto para ti como para mí.

Ambos hombres estaban haciendo mucho alboroto en la oficina, no iban a pasar toda la noche de viernes encerrados en la base ¿o sí?

Luces, ruido, todo era muy molesto considerando que a un par de oficinas más estaba precisamente la agente Carter un poco frustrada, ella podía oírlo todo perfectamente desde dónde se encontraba lo único que no podía era leer los pensamientos del capitán. Iba a matar a Stark, de no ser posible iba a dejarlo sin descendencia por querer mal influir al rubio.

-Está bien, tú ganas…- Accedió Rogers.

Carter los iba a golpear como nadie en la vida los ha golpeado, los iba a destazar hasta que no quedaran rastros y los iba a dar por muertos, las tropas jamás dudarían de su palabra.

Howard aplaudió victorioso olvidando que podía despertar a cualquiera de los que aún se encontraban ahí.

-Sólo cámbiate de ropa, no pensarás ir como soldado…

-Bien, alcánzame en los vestidores.

¿¡Qué!? Maldito Stark, maldito Rogers, malditos todos; esto no se iba a quedar así. Margaret ¡Peggy! Carter también iba a ir y detener a ese par de estúpidos antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

…

Llegaron a la plaza de la ciudad en donde comúnmente las noches estaban llenas de alegría, de música, baile y gente divirtiéndose como si el país no estuviera atravesando una tormentosa crisis y el mundo no estuviera en guerra, había mucha variedad de lugares que podrían visitar.

Las parejas pasaban sonriendo, de cierta forma al capitán le llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción que gracias a su trabajo los demás pudieran gozar de tanta paz, eso era lo que él más deseaba y lo hizo mostrar su mejor cara.

Muchas chicas se les acercaban insinuando cosas desagradables, Howard les sonreía y les guiñaba un ojo para hacerle saber que en un rato estarían con ellas.

_¿¡ESTARÍAN!?_

-Este tipo de mujeres no te dejarán nada bueno Stark, es en serio.

-Lo sé. Nunca tendría nada serio con ninguna de ellas, algún día debo sentar cabeza… buscar a una mujer digna para juntar mis genes con los de ella; mi heredero tiene que ser el mejor, tiene que hacer crecer mi compañía y…

A Howard le entusiasmaba hablar de ese futuro, Steve suspiró, al menos no era tan tonto como él creía y es que alguien con el éxito e intelecto del dueño de _Stark Industries_ debía tener planeado un buen porvenir. Esperaba poder algún día conocer al pequeño hijo o hija de su amigo, contarle grandes historias y al menos influir algo en su personalidad para que no llegarán a ser _tan… Howard. _Tenía que admitirlo, le había tomado cariño pero le convencía del todo su actitud. -¿Los amigos se aceptan sean como sean, verdad?- Se repetía en su mente.

El castaño ya tenía listas a dos chicas, muy bellas cabe aclarar.

-No te quitan los ojos de encima súper hombre. Les dije que venías a pasarla en grande pero que eras muy tímido.- Y no mentía.- Vamos a bailar un rato.

-Esas mujeres…

-Esas mujeres, querido Steve, están aquí con un objetivo… Él mismo que tú tenías antes de convertirte en un verdadero héroe: Distraer. Entretener a la gente que la está pasando mal y tú mi amigo estás viviendo un infierno. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta la tensión sexual por la que atraviesas todos los días?

-No tengo ninguna tensión sexual.

-Entonces dime qué te pasa… lo más probable es que estés enamorado pero si no te saco al mundo exterior no me lo vas a decir nunca.

-Muy bien, sí, tienes razón…

¡Ya lo había admitido, no había vuelta atrás!

-Peggy Carter nunca te hará caso...-Dijo sin intenciones reales de decirlo.-Ella conoce tu historia y a una mujer tan fuerte como ella no le impresiona nada, lo ha visto todo. En cambio, estas chicas que no conocen tu pasado saben que eres _"un encanto"_ no se encuentran chicos así todos los días.

Steve bajo la mirada, quizá Stark tenía razón pero sus palabras le dolían.

-Ya lo sabía… por eso nunca pensé en decirle nada, planeaba consagrarme a mi nación, esta gente de verdad me necesita.

-Para eso me tienes a mí. No te dejaré morir sólo y virgen, al menos estrena esas piernas y ponte a bailar.- _Perdóname Rogers enserio me la vas a agradecer.- _Adelántate soldado.

Y es que Howard había visto a Peggy entre la gente, no la alucinaba ¡Estaba ahí! Era la oportunidad perfecta para que ese par se uniera de una vez y después él ir a vomitar por toda la miel que estarían derramando.

Las chicas no dejaban de mirarlo, era un hermoso espécimen paseándose por ahí… _sólo_… las solteras se le fueron encima como lobos a su presa. Lo bombardearon con preguntas a las cuales él respondió amablemente, con sonrisas y sonrojos a las más atrevidas. _Era como una tienda que lo tenía todo, tenía un léxico tan correcto, un habla tan dulce._ Estaba mojando las pantimedias de todas las muchachitas presentes con sólo dirigir su mirada a ellas, sin ninguna intención, Rogers no pensaba en eso ni sabía que las chicas reaccionaban así.

-¡Peggy, que sorpresa!- Se acercó el moreno.

-Cállate Stark ¿Dónde está Rogers?

-¿Estás aquí por él?

-No.-Sus mejillas se pintaron de un color carmín más fuerte que el de su lápiz labial.

-Bien más vale que te apures, escuche algo de hacer _Cherry pop*_ a un par de jovencitas.-Señaló con la mirada.-Pero si el capi no te gusta probablemente ni te interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer…

No termino de decirle la gama de mentiras que le tenía preparada cuando la vio aproximarse con paso acelerado, no sería la primera vez que Peggy le haría una _"escenita" _a Rogers, todavía no eran novios ni nada parecido y él ya la tenía sentenciada con ella. Pobre imbécil ¿Por qué iba a enredarse con una chica tan conflictiva como lo era Peggy Carter? Howard tomó una copa de una barra y dejó un par de billetes en la misma, con la bebida en mano caminó a donde estaba la multitud de hormonas alrededor del héroe.

La prensa ya estaba ahí fotografiando al Capitán América teniendo actividad social por primera vez desde que se había convertido en una importante figura pública. Muchas manos femeninas se aventuraban a tocar el cuerpo del joven… _hasta que llegó Carter, _como pudo se metió entre toda esa gente y detuvo a una chica que con un movimiento coqueto casi se atreve a tocar el trasero de - _su_ – capitán.

Su rostro enfadado relucía por todos lados, era una señorita distinguida, nadie se vestía como ella, seguramente su sueldo si le daba para permitirse esos lujos pero no es sólo el tipo de ropa sino quien la porta y por supuesto todo el estilo que se cargaba la militar la hacía lucir sensacional. Con el uniforme no podía lucir su diminuta cintura y ese cuerpo que había adquirido con el entrenamiento diario, tampoco podía presumir de un gran escote como el que Steve se había atrevido a mirar cuando estuvo delante de ella.

Estando a escasos centímetros de él, lo tomo por la camisa casi rompiéndole los botones de esta y se impulsó a él; Rogers cerró los ojos y puso tensión en su rostro esperando un golpe, no sabía porque pero lo esperaba y como el hombre valiente que siempre había sido no iba a huir, si no lo hizo antes en tantas _"peleas"_ cuando era débil no lo haría ahora que tenía toda esa fuerza y mucho menos le iba a levantar la mano a una mujer.

Pero lo que sucedió era algo que no se imaginaba, ni se esperaba, ni se atrevía a soñar con que pasaría.

Ella pegó sus labios a los de él con fuerza y sacando su furia de una u otra manera, era un beso que lo reclamaba, lo desafiaba…

Los ojos azules del primer vengador se abrieron de par en par tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, sus estáticas manos la rodearon en un rígido abrazo, Steve suponía que eso se hacía en esos casos. Ella atraía la cabeza del rubio a sí misma dando más besos dominantes, tratando de hacer que la inexperta boca del capitán le correspondiera (ya que este no era su primer beso robado, eso hacía que quisiera asesinarlo cada vez más) y los disparos de algunas cámaras de la época no se hicieron esperar; esto sin duda aparecería mañana por la mañana en primera plana. Howard había escupido su bebida como un acto reflejo a lo que acababa de mirar.

Se miraron un rato al separarse, Peggy completamente avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer, no sabía que podía descontrolarse tanto y Steve le sonreía con ternura aun rogando al cielo no habérselo imaginado.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para acaparar la atención de una manera tan insolente?- Bramó una chiquilla completamente celosa, tenía el cabello tan corto como su falda y eso que era Carter la que quería "acaparar toda la atención."

-La novia del Capitán América, claro está.- Se metió el genio.

Y es que si él no intervenía, los reporteros iban a comenzar a publicar cosas ridículas de por sí ya se imaginaba la nota completa: "Despampanante chica en medio de un montón de bragas mojadas le planta besos intensos a héroe nacional."

Se escucharía mejor si se ponía algo como: "Capitán América sale de paseo con su novia y causa la conmoción de muchas admiradoras." Y obvio, sólo hacía falta el apellido Stark en alguna parte para hacer la noticia perfecta.

Ante las miradas curiosas de muchos otros que se habían sumado, Steve tomó la pequeña mano de su _- violadora – _esperando a que ella no lo rechazara y afirmó lo que todo mundo esperaba.

-¡No me jodan!-Llamo la atención de la pareja, ambos caminaron hacia Stark.- Peggy, yo sabía que eras muy aventada… te atreviste a balacearlo pero no juegues tus celos llegan muy lejos, me asustas mucho.

Ella lo fulminó a penas terminando su frase.

En parte tenía razón, si no hacía nada podría perder al inocente Rogers en segundos, todo mundo buscaba a alguien como él, cualquiera podría enamorarse y aún peor: enamorarlo. Quizá en un principio podría parecer un santurrón pero era un encanto… _y no hay nada más peligroso que un chico encantador._

-¡Ves, es esa mirada que tienes cuando te irritas! Rogers, yo que tú lo pienso dos veces hermano…

-Ya cállate si quieres seguir con vida lagartija.

Y es que la amistad dentro del trabajo era una cosa pero fuera de este se perdían completamente el respeto.

-¿Desde cuándo…?-Pidió saber.

-Desde siempre.- Declaró.

-¿Ya son novios verdad? Porque, a mí no me hace mucha gracia estar haciendo mal tercio…

Y Stark no se callaba.

Bien, ahora podrían divertirse todos un poco ¿no?

Tal como lo había predicho, la fotografía de ellos dos voló por todos lados dentro y fuera de las fuerzas armadas de los Estados Unidos. El fabuloso e invencible Capitán América era salvajemente devorado por una chica que había sido identificada como la agente Margaret Carter miembro del ejército…

Y así como pensaba ocurrió: "Las mejores cosas le suceden a los chicos pacientes." Algo así podía recordar de la frase.

-Una novia tierna, tan exitosa como celosa, un amigo que quiere corromperme constantemente y y y… _¿¡Qué acaso mi segundo beso también tenía que ser robado y en automático una violación!?_

* * *

**_Cherry pop: _**_Quitar la virginidad. _

* * *

_**Bien, es el primer fanfic que escribo sobre algún personaje de Marvel y es que amo a los súper héroes, cómics, películas y debía intentarlo... Me decidí por ellos dos porque son muy lindos, ella tiene una actitud tan... tan perra. *-* Aunque debo admitir que amo más el Yaoi de Steve x Tony 3 no podía resistirme a escribir algo en incluyera a Peggy.**_

_** Estoy a punto de celebrar mis primeros 30 fanfics publicados y todos han sido Drabbles, viñetas o One-shots y para celebrar este logro me atreveré a subir un ¡FIC LARGO! (estoy muy emocionada) Estoy pensando en algo de Marvel (aprovechando que estoy por estos rumbos) Quizá un Thorki, ya lo pensaré muy bien. **_

_**Gracias por leer... ¿Merezco algunos reviews? :'3**_


End file.
